coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Molly Dobbs
Molly Cosette Dobbs (née Compton) first arrived in Coronation Street in September 2005. She was the daughter of Diggory Compton, a baker who opened his shop on Victoria Street. When she first arrived, it emerged that she was a victim of bullying at school, with one of the bullies being Fiz Brown. Molly used to work for Fiz's boyfriend Kirk Sutherland, whom she flirted with to get revenge on Fiz. After briefly working in her father's shop and at Kirk's kennels, Molly then started working for Dev Alahan at D&S Alahans corner shop. Molly began dating Tyrone Dobbs and moved in with him and his foster parents Jack and Vera Duckworth. Molly formed a close bond and friendship with Vera and was devastated when Vera died in January 2008. After Vera's death, Molly and Tyrone bought the Duckworths' house and lived there with Jack and also initially Jack and Vera's grandson Paul Clayton until he left in May 2008. In July 2008 Molly and Tyrone became engaged.The following month, Tyrone introduced Molly to his mother Jackie Dobbs. They discovered that Jackie was £1,000 in debt to an old friend of Tyrone's father and much to Molly's despair Tyrone agreed to help her. They used their wedding savings to pay him off and put their plans on hold for Molly to afford her dream wedding dress. In December 2008, Molly became suspicious of Tyrone's behaviour. He had secretly been selling dodgy merchandise with her Auntie, Pam Hobsworth, to help pay for their wedding, but Molly mistakenly thought that Tyrone was having an affair. When Tyrone confessed that he had been selling with Pam, Molly was furious and left him, saying that she can no longer trust him. She later forgave him, and they married on 12th January 2009. In 2009 Molly struck up a friendship with her husband's married workmate Kevin Webster. The two, along with Jason Grimshaw, trained together for the local fun run. Although Kevin jealously accused Jason of sleeping with Molly, Molly laughed it off and they remained friends. Kevin was the only person to support Molly at the local fun run and they later began an affair. A guilty Molly then ended her affair with Kevin and went on holiday with Tyrone but after another fun run she and Kevin had sex in a hotel. The affair continued and Molly and Kevin soon confessed their love for each other, and on Christmas Day pledged to leave their respective spouses and start a new life together. However, Kevin's wife Sally Webster had a confession of her own before he could say anything - she had breast cancer. Kevin ended his affair with Molly as his commitment was now to Sally. In January 2010, Molly promised to be a better wife to Tyrone upon their first wedding anniversary. However, when the anniversary of Vera's death arrived, Molly left him. She denied that she has been seeing someone else and moved into the flat above Dev's shop. In March 2010, Molly was shocked to discover that she was three months pregnant, with the father either being Kevin or Tyrone. When she informed Kevin of her pregnancy, he refused to have anything to do with her and coldly burned the baby scan picture in front of her. With nowhere left to turn, she told Tyrone about the pregnancy and they reconciled. In April, Molly and Tyrone found out that Molly was expecting a baby boy. Kevin demanded Molly had an abortion and pass it off as a miscarriage, which she refused to do. On 19th April 2010, Tyrone asked Kevin to check up on his car. Whilst fixing it, Kevin was distracted by his daughter Sophie Webster. Thinking that the job was finished, Tyrone took the car and drove it through the countryside with Molly to tell Diggory the news about her pregnancy. The brakes failed and the car somersaulted into a field. Molly was injured, putting the unborn baby in danger too. Tyrone stayed the night at Molly's bedside and received the good news that she was stable. When she regained consciousness, Molly asked Pam what happened and she revealed that Kevin didn't fix the brakes. Molly accused Kevin of trying to murder her and the baby. Eventually she decided against telling the police. Molly then tried to persuade Tyrone to move away as it's not fair on him or the baby to be around Kevin. On 6th September 2010, Molly gave birth to her son Jack. The speed of her labour meant that Sally and Kevin had to deliver the baby. After Kevin agreed to him and Sally being godparents, Molly was furious as she wanted Kevin to play no part in Jack's life. At the christening, Kevin stole Jack's dummy in the Rovers for DNA testing. On 5th November, Kevin received the DNA Test Results, proving that he was the father. He shows the results to Molly and she was distraught and furious with Kevin for going behind her back. A terminally ill Jack Duckworth overheard the conversation and told Molly to either move away with Tyrone and get away from Kevin, or end the marriage if she didn't really love Tyrone. This proved to be their last conversation as he died hours later. On 19th November, Molly told Kevin that she was still in love with him. However, Kevin told her that he loved and wanted to be with his wife, Sally. Realising that Kevin no longer had feelings for her, Molly was left heartbroken. For weeks, Tyrone had been pushing Molly to have another baby with him. When he discovered that she was still on the pill, he confronted her. After much soul searching, she decided to leave him for good on 9th December. Tyrone told her that she could not take his son with her, prompting her to confess that Jack was not really his son. She left with Jack, refusing to tell Tyrone who the baby's father was. As she headed to catch a tram to Diggory's house, she stopped at the corner shop to say her goodbyes to Sunita Alahan. Kevin turned up at the shop and while Sunita was in the back of the shop, Molly told Kevin to say goodbye to his son. After saying goodbye, Kevin left the shop and crossed the road before a massive gas explosion ripped apart the Joinery Bar in the viaduct at the end of the street. Molly was dazed by the blast and walked out of the shop cradling Jack. As she opened the door, she was horrified to see the blast had derailed a tram which was falling towards the shop. She ran back inside as the tram hit and destroyed the shop, burying her and Jack in rubble. Emergency services eventually reached Molly and Jack. Jack was taken to hospital but specialist equipment was needed to be able to move Molly. The wait was proving critical as Molly was bleeding heavily, and Sally was allowed to enter the building and comfort her. Molly told Sally that she was dying and that Jack was going to need his father. When Sally told her that nobody knew who Jack's father was, Molly told her it was Kevin. Molly begged Sally not to hate her, but all a horrified Sally could do was watch as Molly died moments later. Quotes "Hey, hey, hey, whats all this racket?" (First Line when Maria Sutherland couldnt keep a bunch of barking dogs under control) "Sally... please don't... don't leave me..." (Final Line) Background Information * When Corrie Producer Phil Collinson took over in 2010, Molly was axed along with other characters in the show. The axing of Molly was a mutual agreement between Phil and actress Vicky Binns. * Although Molly's death was screened on 9th December 2010, the character's date of death is 6th December due to the entire week's episodes being set on the same evening. Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street Category:Corner shop staff Category:Dobbs family Category:2009 marriages Category:1984 births Category:2010 deaths Category:2010 departures